Evil's Follower
by littlepenguingrl
Summary: The new boy in town is a mystery to the scouts. Once Mina is kidnapped by a shape shifter and saved by a mysterious figure, she puts two and two together. Next step is to figure out if he is good or evil.Lil fluff in there too
1. The Strangers

" You're late, Mina!" Ms. Richins said as I came running through the back entrance of The Good Life Cafe. " I'm sooooo  
sorry, I totally lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise," I said to her while changing in to the black work  
uniform. She just shook her head at me before returing back to the kitchen. I had been working at the cafe for the past   
year.I quickly headed out to the tables to start taking orders. As I had expected, the football players from Grover High   
took up the majority of the tables in my section. Truthfully, that was the only reason I took up the job. The pay wasn't   
great, but it was the local hangout for all the football hotties!  
  
" Mina, you actually showed! Joel and I had a bet that you wouldn't show," Raye teased as I wacked her in the butt with   
some menus. She'd never admit it, but she took up the job for the same reason as me. What could I say, where the hotties   
were, we were. " Hey, boys! How's the season going?" I asked as I tossed out menus. I heard lots of mumbles , meaning that   
it wasn't going well. Joel, who was the quaterback and one of my best guy friends, finally said," Not so great, Mina. Got   
our asses totally kicked by Central." I stayed and chatted with them for a few and then left to go place their orders. A   
small bell rang from the entrance, meaning that new customers were coming in. Usually I let Raye deal with them, but today   
she was too busy with a full section to get it. She gave me a gratefully look as I went to front.   
  
" Welcome to the Good Life Cafe! Just you today?" I asked cheerfully to the man standing there. To tell the truth, the man  
was scaring me to death. He wore a long, black trench coat with matching leather gloves. He also wore sunglasses and a big   
floppy hat. " Two," the man replied, his deep voice startling me. " Yes, of c-c-coure. Right this way," I managed to say.  
I wanted to seat him in someone else's section, but everyone's was full but mine. Reluctantly, I sat him near the   
football players, who all turned and stared at him, making it totally obvious that they were checking him over. " May I   
help you, boys?" he questioned, his voice sounding like cold steel. They all quickly turned back around without a word and   
sat silently. The man removed his hat and glasses, exposing his short dark hair and violet eyes. " I'll wait to order," he   
said to me as I handed him a menu and put the extra down for his guest, who still hadn't showed up. I brought the football   
players their food when Joel stood up and took me over to the corner of the cafe.  
  
" Mina, do you know that guy?"  
  
" No, I've never seen him. He giving you the creeps too?"  
  
" Yeah. Did you see his hands?"  
  
" Nope, had gloves on."  
  
" Oh. Well, he took them off and they're covered in scars and burnt skin. I'd watch out for him, ya know. Can't you refuse   
to serve him or something? Don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."  
  
" Joel! I think you're overreacting, but I'll be careful. Raye and Lita didn't drag me through that karate class for   
nothing.Now, go back and eat before your food gets cold. I'll be fine, trust me!"  
  
Reluctantly he sat back down with his buddies. Sometimes I hated the way he was so overprotective of me. I guess he thought   
of me as a sister or something. The bell up front rang again, meaning more people. Quickly, I passed out drinks to a table  
of elderly men, all with fake teeth and walking canes. I hurried up to the front. Waiting was a guy, who could be as young   
as fifteen or as old as twenty-one. He was dressed in total black with big comando boots.Obviously, the guy was here to   
meet the trench coat man.He had the same bright violet eyes and dark, straight hair, except his was long and tied back in a   
ponytail. " I'm meeting someone," he said as I got within hearing distance of him. " I know. Your father? He's this way," I  
replied cooly as I started to walk with him trailing behind me. " My uncle, not my father.My father died." "Sorry to hear,"  
I quickly said. The second we got near the table of football players, they all turned their attention to the guy following   
me. The guy glanced over at all of them, before turning towards his uncle and sitting down across from him. Joel's group  
started whispering to each other, and it didn't take a brain scientist to know what it was about. Luckily, the two   
strangers ignored them. They gave me their orders a few minutes later.  
  
As I came back with drinks for the two, I noticed Brian, the idiot of the football bunch, stand up and walk over to the   
table. I cursed underneath my breathe, knowing that he was up to no good. " Who are you guys? And why you dressed so   
funny?" Brian asked them while leaning over their table. " Please excuse Brian here. He was dropped on his head as a baby.   
You don't have to answer him," I said quickly while bumping Brian away with a hip check. I gave the two a sweet smile as  
I set down their drinks." Was just a question, Mina! Don't need to be butting in all the time, ya know. Besides, you're   
just as curious as we are!" Brian exclaimed loudly. " Excuse us, will you?" I asked them while grabbing Brian's ear and   
shoving him back over to his seat with a swift slap to the head. I pulled up an extra chair to the table and glanced at all  
of them.  
  
" What's up guys? Wanna fill me in? Since when did you become such morons? That is no way to treat another person! You guys  
are gonna make me loose my job. You know that can't happen. Nobody would put up with you guys like I do. Now behave before  
I kick you all out!" I yelled at the guys. I heard lots of grumbles and protests, but none of them could complain becuase  
they knew I was right. I shook my finger in dissapointment at them before heading back to the two guys, who had just   
sat there watching the whole thing. I apoligized to them again for the boys' rude behavior. " Quite alright, Mina," the  
uncle said," you show great control over them. But you didn't have to bother. Zander and I are quite use to it."  
" Do they go to Grover?"Zander asked me then, glaring over towards the table at Joel, who was giving him an evil look back.  
" Yup, as do I. You going there or something?" I asked after moving in the way so that the two couldn't see each other   
around me. Zander looked up at me for the first time since he got there. I must say, he scared the living daylights out of   
me. A small smile formed on his face as he looked away from me. " There's nothing to be afraid of Mina. And yes, I will be  
going there," he replied. I was barely able to keep from showing the shock that I was going through. How could he know that  
he was starting to scare me? I quickly nodded and left to the kitchen, scared and hoping to run in to Raye.   
  
" Mina, who are those people at the table? I'm getting weird vibes from them. Geez, you look as pale as a ghost!" she  
exclaimed as a got there. I explained everything that had happened. She kept watching them as I told my story. Suddenly,   
she gasped deeply. " No way, there's just no way," she said, cutting me off in midsentence. I gave her a puzzled look.   
For the first time since I started talking to her, she looked at me. She pulled me in close and whispered in my ear," They  
can't be human. There's just no way. They can read minds. That's how he knew you were afraid. We need to talk with the   
scouts later. Just act normal around them and try not to think anything, ok? We'll talk later." I nodded and returned to my  
job. Joel glanced over at me as I came back with a smile stretched across my face. I wasn't about to let Joel know that   
there was something weird about the new guys. 


	2. School Days, Wonderful Wonderful School ...

Before school started the next morning, the scouts had a meeting at Raye's temple to discuss Zander and his uncle. After   
hearing that Raye had felt bad vibes, the scouts instantly decided to keep a watch over the two of them. While it was   
impossible for anyone but Luna and Artemis to follow the uncle, Zander would be easy to keep an eye on. While the five of   
us were discussing what had happened at the cafe, Amy was busy poking rapidly at her palm pilot. She had an intense, but   
disturbed look on her face. Lita noticed her too and gave me a questioning look. Finally, Raye noticed and spoke up. " Ok,   
Ames. What's up? You look like you're worried about something," Raye questioned her. Without looking up, she continued to   
punch away while she said," I'm looking at Grover High's computer base. Having a hard time finding any Zander who enrolled   
recently. Wait a minute...Bingo! Here it is, Zander Grey. Hmm...Looks like he's in the majority of your classes, Mina. Not   
in any of ours."  
  
The four of them then turned and looked over at me all at the same time." Ya know what that means, Mina? It's up to you to   
keep an eye on Zander," Serena said as the others nodded in agreement. " Me? On my own?!? You can't be seriou! What am I   
suppose to do anyways?" I replied in shock. Digging through her backpack, Amy pulled out a small notebook and tossed it at   
me." Take notes on him. I want a full detailed report on anything that he does. Tell me whatever you can. I want to know   
what he eats, who he talks to, everything! Understood?" she asked seriously. I grumbled and looked down at the ground.   
Knowing that Amy had a point, that I was the only one who could do this, I nodded reluctantly at the four pairs of eyeballs  
that were staring a hole through me. With the discussion over, I headed down the long flight of stairs to start my walk to   
school, with the orange notebook under my arm.  
  
I was sitting on the steps to the entrance of the school with Joel when a loud, obnoxious sound started to get louder and   
louder. After a few more seconds, you started to feel it. I glanced over at Joel, who returned my curious expression. The   
noise got louder as a black truck pulled in to the parking lot. The obnoxious sound came from the truck's sound system.  
The truck was lifted and totally tricked out with an awesome sound system. As soon as the engine was shut off and the music  
had stopped, people exploded in to talk. Little to my or Joel's suprise, Zander stepped out of the truck. He was dressed in  
total black once again with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Slowly, he started to walk through the parking lot, giving   
off an air of total coolness and confidence.Somehow, his emotions never showed on his face as he walked by a bunch of girls   
who were obviously impressed by him and his ride. I heard Joel give off a loud moan as another group of girls started to   
check him out. " Just who the hell does he think he is? Richie Rich? Mr.Cool?" Joel exclaimed.He was beyond pissed off. Not  
to say that Joel was a dog, but girls never did a double take when he walked by. I couldn't help but laugh at his jealousy,  
but quickly stopped once Joel flashed me an evil glare. I patted him on the arm while saying," Poor Joel! No worries, you  
can be the rebound guy every other week after he has moves on to his next victim." He grumbled again, but couldn't keep   
back the small smile that was starting to show.   
  
Zander now started up the stairs. Joel was trying his hardest not to glare at him, but was failing miserably. An evil grin   
found its way on to Zander's face as he stopped in front of us and said," Well, good morning,Mina. Nice to see you again.  
You too, Josh." I tightened my grip on Joel's arm, hoping that he wouldn't try anything stupid. After Joel had corrected   
him, Zander left, but only after calling him by the wrong name again. Joel was so steaming mad now that his ears started to  
turn bright red. After telling him to cool down and not to let Zander get to him, I got up and went inside.  
  
I was transfering books from my backpack to my locker when Zander showed up again. Turned out that he had the locker next   
to mine. He didn't say much outside of "Hello" when he walked up. I watched him as he unloaded his things. I didn't really  
see anything unusual except a strange looking ring that was attached to a bracelet. It had three light blue jewels on it,  
one on the ring and two on the bracelet. I must have been staring at it because he handed it over to me. " You like? It's  
an old traditional thing my family does. The oldest son wears it until he find a girl to wear it for him," he said as I   
ran my fingers over the smooth stones. " It's pretty," I said as I handed it back. He slipped in on while he asked," Can  
I walk you to class? I see that you have a few classes with me." I said sure, figuring that the more time I spent around   
him, the more I'd learn. During the walk, he told me all about his move here from New York. Turns out that he had a lot of   
family living here in Tokyo. He never did tell me about how his dad had died, but I didn't push him for an answer since he   
seemed to avoid any question I asked about him. Once in the classroom, I went to my seat in the back as he went up to talk   
to the teacher before class started. I quickly scribbled down what kind of car he drove and everything that we had  
discussed on the walk to the classroom. Also, I made a note about the weird ring/bracelet, which he told me was called a   
slave bracelet. Unfortuently for me, I didn't write fast enough. He sat down next to me before I could close the notebook.  
" What are you writing, Mina?" he asked me with a shine in his eyes. I hoped that he hadn't seen what I had written as I   
quickly thought of an excuse to use.   
  
" Um...writing? Oh, you mean in this? Um...poetry! That's it, poetry!"   
  
" I see. You any good?"  
  
" I uh..guess you could say so."  
  
" I'd love to hear some!"  
  
" Oh, you would? (gulp) Ok then. Here's one:  
I know this guy  
who was eating a fry  
I came up to him and said hi  
but he died"  
  
" Oh, well....that was very original. (laughs) Do me a favor and don't give up your day job!"  
  
Boy, was I ever happy once class had started. I was so embarrased. The poem was so pathetic, but it was the only thing I   
could think of in such a short time. Bet Zander now things I'm a total moron. To my suprise though, I think he bought it.  
After the period had ended, Zander walked with me back to our lockers, complaining about how boring the English class was.   
After exchanging books for other ones, we said bye and went on our own ways. I couldn't wait for next period to end so that   
I could show Amy and the others all that I had found out during lunch. 


	3. Whistle While You Work

Sorry this chapter is sort of short. I'm just using it as a transition. Hope you like the story so far. Please review!  
I love reviews,lol :) -littlepenguingrl  
  
  
Raye and I were changing in to our work uniforms when Raye's cell phone went off. During the conversation, she kept looking  
over at me with a concerned look. As soon as she hung up, she shut her locker and started towards the door without saying a   
single word to me. I quickly ran over to the door, blocking the way out.   
  
" What's going on,Raye? You can't just give me looks like that and expect me not to freak out!"  
  
" Well....I don't think I should tell you just yet. Don't want to ruin your work day!"  
  
With that, she shoved me out of her way. She stopped when she got to the door and said," You'll just love it, Mina! Just  
you wait! (evil laugh)" I couldn't help but let out a small squeal. Raye could be sooo cruel. I gathered myself up and   
went out to work. As I expected, Joel and his football buddies were in my section. They saw me walking over and decided to  
give off loud hoots and hollers. I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled my eyes at them. They ordered the super triple   
mountain goat suprise cake to celebrate their first win of the season. Let's just say that more food ended up on the table   
and the guys than was eaten. After an hour or so, the guys left, making a big scene as they left. Joel stayed behind to   
help clean off the mess they had made.  
  
" So, Mina....Whatcha doing tonight?"  
  
" Once work ends, absolutely nothing at all. Why?"  
  
" What? Now why doesn't a girl like you have plans on a Friday night?"  
  
" Oh, stop it, Joel! Seriously now, why you ask? Wanna go down to the school, play a little night time volleyball?"  
  
" I had a better idea in mind, but I can't tell you what it is! (laughs)"  
  
" Oh, no. You did not just make some evil plan with Raye, did you?!?"  
  
" Maybe, maybe not."  
  
"(grabs him in a head lock) Tell me now before I snap your head off!"  
  
" Hey now! That's no way to treat a paying customer. Yes, I did make up some horribly evil plans with Raye. She'll come   
pick you up around 8, ok?"  
  
" For what?!?"  
  
" I'll never tell. See ya then, Mina-nator!"  
  
"Jerk! (laughs)"  
  
As Joel left, I glanced over at Raye's section. She noticed me and stuck her tounge out before clearing some plates. "Right  
this way," Patty said. Patty was seating people today. She nodded to me, meaning that she had put some new people in my  
section. I walked over to the table. To my suprise, my friend Zofia was sitting there with Zander. " Hey guys! I didn't  
know you two knew each other," I said as I handed them each a menu. They both gave me a funny look. Finally, Zofia said,  
" You're not serious are you, Mina? Of course I know him! He's my brother!" That came as a shocker to me. I had never put  
two and two together. They had the same last name and same physical features. I just nodded as Zofia jabbered on about  
how her day had been. After I took their order, I quickly left with a headache from how much she had talked. It hadn't   
helped any that Zander had been staring at me the whole time. I was ever so happy when work ended! All I had to do now was  
wait to see what Joel had in store for me. 


	4. A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Around 7:30, my phone rang at home. I let my mom answer it and heard her call me a few minutes later. Reluctantly, I   
stepped out of my closet, still not sure what to wear since I still didn't know where we were going. I clicked on the   
speaker phone and started to try on a few possiblities.  
  
" Hello!"  
  
" Hi, Mina. What are you doing, you sounds muffled?"  
  
" Sorry, Joel. Trying on clothes. So, what are we doing today? It'd make my life a lot easier to know!"  
  
" There's this new club that opened up. Figured we couold go check it out."  
  
" Sounds good to me."  
  
" Ok, Raye'll pick you up in a half hour then."  
  
" Ok, bye, Joel."  
  
I hung up the phone a few seconds later. After awhile, I finally decided on a small, black dress with spegatti straps.  
Once, again, the phone rang. I picked it up this time before mom could get it.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hello. Is this Mina?"  
  
" Yeah. Joel, is that you? You sound funny."  
  
" Do I? I hadn't noticed. There's been a change of plans. I will come to pick you at in ten minutes. Will that be enough   
time for you to be ready?"  
  
" Yeah. You already talk to Raye about that?"  
  
" Raye was going? I mean...yeah, of course. See you in a few. Good bye."  
  
With that, he hung up. I couldn't help but think that something weird was going on. Joel's voice didn't sounds quite right.  
After awhile, I decided that he must be catching a cold. I quickly changed and was putting on my shoes when a car pulled  
in to the driveway. I expected for Joel to honk the horn as usual, but instead, he actually got out and rang the doorbell.  
As I was walking down the stairs with my cell phone and jacket, I saw Joel talking with my mom. Now I knew something was  
terribly wrong here. Joel would never talk to my mom unless he absolutely had to. Let's just say she sort of scared him.   
Also, Joel was dressed in black from head to toe, something he rarely ever did. He looked up at me as I walked down the   
stairs. After a quick goodbye to my mom, we headed out the door to his mom's stationwagon. He opened the door for me, which  
was yet another weird jesture for him. On the ride to the club, my cell went off. It was Raye. " Mina, where the hell are   
you? Joel and I just stopped by your place and your mom said that Joel had just picked you up!That's pretty impossible   
since he's sitting here next to me," she said, the worry showing out in her voice. I glanced over at " Joel", who looked  
back over at me. I gave him a smile as he turned his attention back to the road.   
  
" Oh, really? So, you and the other three will be at the club tonight, too? That's great. Maybe we can meet up!"   
  
" Oh, shit Mina. You have got to be careful. We need to figure this out. I'll grab Amy, Lita, and Serena as soon as I can.  
Does he know that you know that something weird's going on?"  
  
" No, I didn't know you meet a new guy!"  
  
" What? Oh...nice cover, Mina. I'll get the girls down there. Like I said, be careful until we meet you there. Find a seat  
on the lower dance floor's bar. We'll meet you there as soon as I drop off the real Joel off and pick up the other. Bye!"  
  
I hung up and glanced over at "Joel" again. Before he could say anything, I reached over and turned on the radio. I cranked  
the music up super high and ignored the look that "Joel" gave me. I started to move my head to the music, trying to keep  
my mind off the danger I could be in. A few minutes later, we turned in to the parking lot of the club. Here goes nothin  
I thought as I put on my best fake smile and climbed out of the car before he could open my door for me. 


	5. There Goes My Hero, Watch Him As He Goes

The club was packed when we got in. During the wait, we made just a bunch of small talk. I hope he didn't notice how eager I  
was to get away from him. As soon as I could, I pushed my way through the crowd to the lower bar. Once there, "Joel" excused  
himself to go to the bathroom. A few seconds after he had left, I saw Raye coming towards me. " Come on, Mina!We have to get   
you out of here," she said as she grabbed my arm and towed me along behind her. Suddenly, a second Raye came up from behind   
me and grabbed my other arm. I became really confused at the sight of two Rayes. First two Joels and now two Rayes.   
  
The rest of the scouts then came running over. They stopped the second they saw two Rayes. " What are you idiots waiting for?  
Help me!"demanded one of them. Suddenly, the other Raye changed right before our eyes in to me! " Oh shit! We got a shape   
shifter with us," Lita screamed. The imposter then picked me up and ran for the emergency door leading to outside. I pounded  
as hard as I could on his/her back, but it did no good. As soon as we were about a half mile away from the club, I was tossed  
down to the ground. My head made a hard thud as it hit the ground and a splitting pain bursted through my skull.  
  
My hands were then bound behind my back tightly by a thick rope. I heard footsteps coming near. The four sailor scouts then  
appeared in front of the shape shifter. " You messed with the wrong people, freak!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. Then, her and   
Mars attacked at the same time, their powers combining together. The shape shifter let out a wretched sounding laugh as he  
dodged the attack. He then shifted in to Tuxedo Mask. " Hello, Sailor Moon. Want to tell your friends to back off (laugh)?"  
he mocked. Next, he changed in to Sailor Moon. " Wanna see somethin' quite fun?" he asked the scouts as he moved to stand   
behind me. He then grabbed the tiara off his head and tossed it at them. It worked exactly the same way as Serena's had. The  
scouts all quickly dove out of the way. Mercury got up to her feet again and sent out a swarm of bubbles, making it hard to  
see. " You're mine, Sailor Venus!" he whispered harshly in my ear. " How the hell do you know who I am? Sailors! I'm over  
here! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. " Enough of this!" were the last words I heard before I was knocked   
unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up back in my bedroom with a killer headache and a throbbing pain on my wrists. Lita, Raye, Amy, and Serena were  
scattered around my room. " She's awake!" Amy yelled to the others as she replaced a wet towel on my forehead. They all  
came over with looks of relief on their faces.  
  
" What's going on guys?"  
  
" Thank goodness you're alive, Mina! Had us scared there for awhile."  
  
" You remember what happened at all?"  
  
" No, Lita. I mean, I sort of do. I remember the shape shifter dude and him tying me up and you guys trying to rescue me.  
That's about it though. So, did you guys destroy him or what?"  
  
" Well....no. Here's the weird part. Remember when Ames shot off those bubbles? Well...we couldn't really see what was   
happening. Out of like nowhere, you were shoved in to Raye's arms and someone said ' Take her to a safe place while I'll  
deal with him.' So we kinda did what we were told. During that time, we heard tons of strange noises and all but couldn't   
see a thing!Once the bubbles started to cleared out, we saw some dark figure standing there."  
  
" That's right, Lita. We heard lots of battle noises, but couldn't see a thing! The black figure was alone by the time the   
bubbles had cleared. He said to get you home quickly. Never said who he was. But I can guarantee you this, that wasn't my  
Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
" Do you have any idea who it could have been, Mina?"  
  
" Not the slightest clue. It's good to know that there's someone watching out for me though. Not to say that you guys don't."  
  
" Well, on a more serious note, we got some things to discuss. Who was your savior? Also, who was the shape shifter?"  
  
" How can we ever know that, Amy? He changes form so much."  
  
" True, Raye. There's got to be a natural form though. We need to figure that out!"  
  
" It would help to talk to Mina's guardian angel! ( wink wink)"  
  
" Stop it, Lita. Let's be serious here. So, we need to find out who the shape shifter is and who her savior is. Let's think  
about this a little. Who's new in town?"  
  
" Duh, Amy! Zander Grey maybe? Remember, you put me on watch patrol?"  
  
" True. He is a good possibility. But for good or bad? That leads to another question, why you, Mina? What is it about you  
that they want?"  
  
" Heck if I know! I never asked for this! I'm getting a headache from all of this! Can't we just discuss this later?   
Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"  
  
" I suppose you're right. You do need to rest up. By the way, your mom left for a business meeting. Won't be back for about  
a week. The note's on your dresser if you want to read it later. Come on girls, let's give Mina her beauty sleep.Artemis   
and Luna will be here if in case."  
  
" Thank you. Bye guys. Thanks for saving my butt, or at least attempting to!"  
  
" Take care,Mina!"  
  
" And thank you, my guardian angel." 


	6. Turn And Face The Strange, Cha Cha Chang...

Monday before school, I found myself sitting on the steps with Joel, as usual. Joel kept pestering me about what had   
happened Friday, but I didn't feel like talking about it. I spent the entire weekend wondering about who my guardian angel   
was and why he felt the desire to save me. Don't get me wrong, I was greatful that he had, but I was just curious about his  
motives. I found myself daydreaming about what he was like and wondering if I knew him.  
  
I was pulled out of my daydream when the ground started to vibrate, meaning that Zander was about to pull in to the parking  
lot. Joel gave off a loud sigh, as he had become accustomed to doing every time Zander pulled up. I watched and Joel glared  
at Zander as he jump out of his truck. To my shock, he didn't look like his usual, dark self today. He had on a pair of   
baggy blue jeans that were way too low and a red tank top that showed off his muscular arms. The biggest shock of all was   
the fact that his hair was now too short to be pulled back in to a ponytail. It hung down in to his eyes in the front and   
was nice and loose in the back. It seemed that he had redone every aspect of himself except for his violet eyes, which stood  
out bright and bold from behind the loose strands of hair. " Damn!" I said before I had a chance to catch myself. Joel   
whirled his head around to stare at me. I quickly looked down at the ground, embarrased that I had been caught staring at,   
as Joel would say, "the enemy." Joel, for some reason, still couldn't stand Zander and as he put it " don't trust him as   
far as I could throw him!" "Hey Mina, Joel," Zander said as he walked past us on his way in to the school.I couldn't help   
but stare as he walked by. His transformation made him look....well, it made him look downright sexy!  
  
" Hmph! What's he trying to do? Become a member of the Brady Bunch?"  
  
" Shut up, Joel. You're only saying that because you're jealous! (sarcastically said)"  
  
" Jealous? Of what? That wannabe? He's probally doing that to impress some cheerleader."  
  
I just nodded, tired of this argument already. After saying goodbye to Joel, I left to go to my locker, hoping that I'd   
run in to Zander there. As I had hoped, he was at his locker, putting books in to his locker. He looked even better up close   
than he did from a distance, if that was possible. What a miracle a decent hair cut and colors can do!" Wow, you look great,   
Zander! Why the sudden change?" I asked as I opened my locker. A tiny smile slipped on to his face as he looked down at the   
ground. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he was blushing a little. Finally, he looked up at me.  
  
" Hey, didn't see you come up. So you like the new me, eh? Figured it was time for a change."  
  
" Yeah, I do. Couldn't imagine doing a total 180 for no reason though..."  
  
" There's actually a reason, but you'd laugh if I told you."  
  
" Oh, come on! Tell me! I won't tell anyone. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
" Well, as long as you don't tell anyone. You know how I live with my uncle, right?  
  
" Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
" I'm getting there. You see, he sort of wants me to... oh why am I telling you this?"  
  
" Zander! Tell me now, no cliffhangers!"  
  
" He wants me to start dating,ok? He thinks that by having long hair and wearing what I normally do is scaring girls away.  
Geez, can't believe I just told you that...You have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?!?"  
  
" (laughs) Is that what this is all about? Zander, trust me. You could get any girl you wanted in this school! They all  
adore you. (laughs) I never imagined you to be the kind who's not obvious about their looks!"  
  
" You think I am cute?!?"  
  
" Yeah, I do. But not in that traditional surfer blonde way. You're....like mysteriously attractive. Oh, I bet you now  
think I'm a total weirdo, don't you? (laughs)"  
  
" Not at all. Can I walk you to class?"  
  
" Sure!"  
  
With that, we closed our lockers and started to walk to English class. I was feeling slightly embarrased and part way  
confident at the same time. I kept glancing over at him during the walk and had to force myself to look away. He kept   
running his hand through his hair, obviously not use to it being so short. Suddenly, I just had the desire to run my   
fingers through it too. Between all the note taking and watching I had done lately, I never had realized how much time I   
spent actually thinking about Zander. He looked over at me then with a curious look in his eyes. That little smile came  
across his face again as he looked away. I then remembered the first day I had met him at the cafe. He had given me that   
exact smile, right before Raye had told me that he could read minds. I couldn't help but wonder if he was reading my mind   
now.If he was, he gave no sign that he was doing so. As we got to the classroom, he held the door open for me and said,   
" Ladies first." I giggled a little as I walked through. He lightly gave me a little push on my back to hurry through and I   
couldn't help but blush slightly.  
  
Just as his uncle had expected, every female in the class turned to check out the new Zander. His eyes glanced around the   
room before they finally rested on me. " Told ya," I teased while elbowing him. He just laughed before taking his seat in  
the back next to me. I started hating all the girls in the class after awhile. They each took turns looking over their   
shoulders at him. I decided that between the time I talked to him at the lockers and now, I had finally admitted  
to myself that I was starting to fall for Zander. Next step was not letting it show. To the scouts, he held the number one  
spot as the most probable person to be our evil shapeshifter. To me, he was too nice to want to kill me like the   
shape shifter had. For the first time in awhile, I was depressed when the class was over. As the class packed up and started  
to leave, Zander asked me to join him for lunch. I was thrilled beyond belief and was only capable of nodding my head in  
response. In the hallway, I stopped Joel, who glared evilly at Zander because he was standing next to me. After talking to  
him quickly, he said that he'd talk to the girls and create a cover for why I wasn't eating lunch with them. Now that all   
that was out of the way, Zander and I walked out to the lunch area together. 


End file.
